gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 10
Your "break" Hey Monk, don't be so mad at someone's promotion, whether you hate the user or not, you don't need to be like that, just don't argue with him, instead, try to solve things carefully, don't forget that we still need to check performance sections. (talk/ /blog) 15:41, April 23, 2015 (UTC) :You're right, I'm going to apologize to Wildbrick. 15:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. And don't worry about it - I can understand why you acted this way. 15:33, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Adder v. Z-Type I was talking with a fellow patroller about whether or not the Adder is actually the fastest car in the game earlier (I said the Z-Type is the fastest, he said otherwise), and I feel like you might want to revisit the Adder and Z-Type and see which one literally is the fastest car in the game. I base my notes on a video from Broughy1322, a competitive racer who doesn't care much for the glitching/exploitery of others. In one of his videos, he tested the argument and had a (fully upgraded) Adder and Z-Type drive down the same straight, while offering a sizable enough lead-up so acceleration had as minimal an effect as possible. I'll link the video below: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vNFwv6MlFCc Skip to 13:15 to understand the whole story, or you can skip to 15:25 if you want to get straight to the facts. The footage was synced up so the Adder and Z-Type hit the first checkpoint at the same frame. The (not-so) faux Hawk 23:39, April 28, 2015 (UTC) : Can I just say, we don't add information on how the Adder performs in terms of visual speculation. We get data, and add that to the Overview Table (both file data and observation speeds (speedometers in next-gen)). If you want to describe how the visual impressions show the Z-Type is in fact on par (or faster) than the Adder, you may add that to the Trivia, or Performance Description in both (or either) articles. Please do not add this to the Overview table though. Thank You. (talk) | ( ) 14:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :: A common mistake/oversight people make is the fact that what they are talking about is simply a mistake. In terms of "fastest", does that mean "Fastest Top Speed" or "Fastest Acceleration" or an average of both? Fastest doesn't really cover what the performance of a car is. The Z-Type (i admit) has a very high speed (looks on par with the Adder), but the acceleration is terrible, it can take a while to reach this speed (despite the adder). Putting both the acceleration rate and the top speed rate together results in the Z-Type being "slower". But the top speeds of the two cars are similar. But the acceleration's are not at all similar (this sounds obvious, but people get mislead by this) (talk) | ( ) 14:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry i didnt see any messages until now still figuring out how this works so my appologies. OOO Karma NL (talk) 22:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Wikitext Done :) 17:30, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : and can teach you a lot of things about wikitext. Pro tip for rollback and undo: try to use rollback not too much. Usually rollback is fine to use when the reason to revert is obvious (e.g. vandalism/spam). If the edits were made in good faith, try to undo them manually through the history (edit the last "correct" version then publish) and use the edit summary to explain what was wrong. And if you had to roll back good faith edits, don't forget to go to the user's talk page and explain why the edit was wrong in a friendly way, so they won't feel you're disrespectful to them, especially if they're new. 17:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::You've got it. 17:51, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I don't use Visual Editor much, but I think I've read that in a Wikia weekly update blog. It's a good thing you don't have to use the bugged source editor switcher to include wikitext stuff. 17:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Add a link to a page, but instead of a page, put Template:Templatename. Example: Template:Delete. 18:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Or use tags around the for the template. e.g. smurfy (coms) 22:11, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Done. 18:23, May 2, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Deletion All gone. SJWalker (talk) 14:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Theme file names Locations Well, since you've gone and used "Last Gen" and "Next Gen" in the Wanted Level filenames, I'm definitely not the right person to be asking advice on whether you are doing it right! As far as I can see though, generic "Online Heist 1-n Theme" should be OK as names. smurfy (coms) 01:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ah yeah, sorry. As you can tell, I haven't really been tracking this piece of work (you'll note I didn't even vote on it). I thought you were uploading the youtube videos for some reason. In that case, yeah, I would just put them all as a sub-page of the Heists page rather than the Heists Update page although it would easily fit under either one. smurfy (coms) 21:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Broken Leg The broken leg I suffered in February after my car crash. Leo68 (talk) 23:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) >RE: R* Editor in future for PS4/XB1 They said it in their new Newswire post. 17:15, May 7, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Savage I personally prefer WildBrick's shots for being an up-close image. I don't find the background particularly bothering. I think that your image is fine in the gallery section. It's not bad, but there is the rotor shadow on the chopper. 20:36, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Lester Video The video was made by GTA Series Videos, so I thought it was valid, much like Mohammed's video. AndreEagle17 21:04, May 8, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, but just because it's made by experts at GTA, doesn't mean it can be initially used on the wiki. The video contained licensed music, as well as signs of modding (Lester Crest in Prologue?) I gotta admit, It was quite humorous :) 21:06, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Rockstar editor allows the player to do this in missions I think, anyway, the video i'm talking about is that video. AndreEagle17 21:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::: Rockstar have had permission to use that music, by being able to add it to their game, we on the other hand have not been given permission to use it. Not Rockstar music content either, so it goes without saying... 21:09, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::: Okay, then let's treat this as a "misunderstanding", I thought it was valid, sorry then. AndreEagle17 21:12, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::: No problem. I'm just helping enforcement of the media policy :) 21:14, May 8, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Text Issue It looks like that some of the templates are broken and causing a line break below, so we need to use the source code until they fix the damn thing. You could have fixed the grammar error by simple editing the page.- [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 19:35, May 9, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Talk page Yes, Monk. xD. Is just that your page has awesome things and I just copied it to "upgrade" my profile, but with some minor changes, such color fonts and others. After all, we are still liking "police/military-themed things" (from my perspective). :P It's just a temporary thing until I got a new one while reading complex code and others (which is the same story with my signature) and yes, Rain's one looks great with GIFs and everything to any userpage. BTW, your signature looks great. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:37, May 9, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Editor/Director Mode Director mode is part of the Editor, not standalone. This is stated in the Editor page. The way I have read the Newswire, I suspect some parts of the entire Editor package will not be able to be ported back to the PS4/XB1, which ones those are is anyone's guess. I can't see anything in Director Mode that would make it impossible to provide in the console version, I suspect it will be some of the actual video editing capability that will not be able to be "ported". smurfy (coms) 23:59, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Heists Hey Monk, get in chat, I have news about heists ;p AndreEagle17 18:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Police Buffalo Image I accidently screwed up one of the image lisceny Tabs from one of the images you posted. I tried to edit one of my own images but instead I was on your Image edit for some reason. Just to let you know I didnt do that purpusly it just needs reseting so sorry about that.OOO Karma NL (talk) 02:07, May 12, 2015 (UTC) : I have no Idea what you are on about. Anyway, please try to "compact" your edits to one singular attempt at editing a page. I see you made around 10 separate edits just to fix a mistake. Please ask a member of staff after a couple of attempts if you can not fix a mistake, thank you. 19:37, May 12, 2015 (UTC) >RE:RockstarPressUK I see. Well, this must show that it is an obvious fake and I'll therefore inform Wikia. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:06, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Massacro Trivia Hi - you made an edit undoing a trivia point I made on the Massacro thread, claiming it wasn't GTA but real life. Ironically, the point you edited followed a point about real life Aston Martin Vanquishes. So, there's an inconsistency and I'd like to hear more about your reasoning. Endersigh (talk) 00:25, May 16, 2015 (UTC) : The only reason I removed it is because it's too much of a coincidence. We really don't need to point out the fact that the in-game Massacro didn't have any race variants, as this is GTA, and it is not intended to be fully replicated of the real world. Things like that really don't need to be pointed out, only things that are most definitely not coincidences need pointing out. 11:52, May 16, 2015 (UTC) >RE:NZ Geography I'm from the North Island but have lived in Christchurch for the last 15+ years. At a pinch I could pronounce the Taumata... hill reasonably well but a Te Reo Maori speaker would probably laugh at me. smurfy (coms) 08:23, May 16, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Chat I'm on most evenings in PST, usually mid morning BST, I'm occasionally on during British evenings. Leo68 (talk) 14:54, May 17, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Interiors Yeah, a couple of people have been doing them. I haven't done the heists to unlock them so haven't been able to grab them. I'll update my page with the completed ones at some point. smurfy (coms) 23:34, May 17, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Vehicle Tables Wildbrick and I have had prior discussions a couple of months ago about presenting extensive vehicle data from game files in a table format. I can see a use for an "identi-car" type table with images for each vehicle in each game. There's no reason why they can't be included in each "Vehicles in GTA xyz" page instead of the plain text lists of vehicles we currently use. I think we need to be selective in terms of the amount of data we need to include but it would be a worthwhile project. It could look similar to the DLC vehicles tables we include on every DLC page. smurfy (coms) 10:48, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :Tables can be made sortable, see: . smurfy (coms) 12:49, May 26, 2015 (UTC) dubsta2 It appears the Dubsta2 is a hot topic right now, but i can confirm that the Enhanced Console versions (PS4 and XB1) no longer spawn the dubsta2, it was removed during the Heists update, i tried for 5 straight days (IRL) to get on, but it NEVER spawned, so i gave up, and i saw a video about a month after this (a week or so ago) that noted in the description that it had been "patched" since the Heists update, patched being removed, that is... 12:05, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : Well, that's funny, I found it spawn during Rooftop Rumble. I don't think it spawns naturally during free-playing, but playing a mission seems to let it spawn. During the delivery of the documents, It spawns on the road approaching Martin's pad. : I can't get on my console at the moment, but if you could certify how often this happens I would greatly appreciate it :) 12:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: I never tried this, so i'll take a look during that mission. Is it the same spawns as normal or is it increased spawns on that mission? 12:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::: As far as I have seen, It spawns at the loop-road in the Vinewood Hills near Martin's Mansion. You could try the other spawn locations, such as Portola Drive or LS Customs. 12:37, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::See the article talk page please. smurfy (coms) 12:49, May 26, 2015 (UTC) عمار الوائلي Hi Monkey this user speaks arabic and he doesnt understand english he should be pointed to an arabic portal for this wiki but if he has been doing something bad like posting spam you shouls fallow the protocals. Owen 16:22, May 27, 2015 (UTC) : Hi there, I understand the language issues, but he clearly understood what we told him to stop doing (constantly creating uneeded redirect pages). He demanded that he didn't need a warning in the chat. He seems to think the wiki revolves around what he instructs. 16:25, May 27, 2015 (UTC) The Third Way When the page was locked on 19 May, I only locked it for a week, so it had expired. Thanks for removing the template Monk. Sam Talk 13:00, May 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ah, I see, thanks for the info. No problem. :) 13:30, May 28, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Apologies and more... You don't need to apologize. I was a bit too agressive towards you not once but three times in the past 24 hours. I do get carried away a lot so yeah, sorry about that. I too hope we can deal with polls and arguments without bickering over various things. Yeah, I'll replace these images soon. I already did and replaced Jester and Turismo R but Wikia for some reason takes forever to show the new version of an image if it's used on pages at the time of replacing. Also did Pigalle because the previous version was horrible - this one fails to update too. As for the colors, I'll see what I can do. I take images of colors that can appear in traffic so that it doesn't break the "no customized cars" rule and so that it depicts the car's more natural appearance. I see nothing wrong with Surano. Will definitely replace 9F's (because irregularly shaped image). I'll leave it up to Doc whether Rapid GT needs a replacement - it's his image and I don't see much wrong with it (though one of them is a bit too much to the side, front is still visible enough). Will replace Speedo for the reasons you stated and because the license plate is blank. Carbonizzare seems okay too, will leave this one up to Doc too. Also on your experiments page the Coquette Classic uses an old image. I have replaced it a while back (though I might replace it again because it looks a bit bad IMO) Since you also pointed out what is wrong with the original Buffalo S image (Sorry for the entire "I asked Doc" thing), I might as well ask what you think about the new version too (It's on Doc's talk page). 18:41, May 29, 2015 (UTC) :On Doc's talk page I explained why I want to replace Buffalo S' image. Since everyone says the current one doesn't really need replacing, this is why I haven't replaced it on the page yet. Actually I spawn the car with Simple Native Trainer (it spawns cars just like they spawn in traffic) - basically I repeatedly spawn the car and choose which default traffic color looks best. Then I record the car from both angles (reparking the car to avoid shadows), max out my graphics and in Rockstar Editor I use Free Camera to get the angle I want, then I take the screenshot. A lot better and faster than Snapmatics, IMO. Yeah, ask Doc. I'll only replace images that are seriously in need of replacing - the rest would be better to ask original authors. Thanks. I was thinking of replacing all the other images with a 1080p PC version screenshot while I'm at it but then that would be a bit hypocritical of me considering that two months ago I was completely "no" towards replacing images with enhanced version... maybe it's time for another community vote, lol. 19:05, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Could you temporarily remove images of Jester and Turismo R from your experiments page? I figured out what causes the image to fail to update - the image cannot appear on any page otherwise it will not update properly. 09:41, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Done. You can re-add them now :) 10:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) >RE:Image License you just reminded me about the correct media terms, cause I didnt rename the screenshot (my bad,still not sure if I could the first time) I didnt use the insert media per se I used the " Add a photo to the gallery button" below the gallery itself. And now I tried 3 different browser and the insert media and the button to find the drop down menu for licensing still cant find it, my upload window looks nearly the same but there is no drop down, basicly I removed the image from the gallery and by trying to find the option for licensing I might have uploaded the same image with faulty name and still no license , sry for that. : tried now for about 40 min and giving up. Sover9 (talk) 21:08, May 29, 2015 (UTC) : FYI : : I added today 4 new screenies for Altruist_Camp and like before the first picture didnt have any drop down menu about license, although the 2nd 3rd and 4th of the pack did, so I put a fifth similar to the first.... just saying the first insert Media upload does not have that option for me, maybe several other people ( you know whom to report that incident better , so thats why I bug you haha) : Sover9 (talk) 09:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Never Give Up! You had healed the friendship between you and WildBrick, so why not do a couple more. You may feel like giving up today, but you won't, because you have 13 more days to change that. This is what the quote is talking about. So, do not give up, you are still a very good staff. If you know where the problem lies, then change that. Remember, 13 days may seem long, but it is actual short. After all of this, there will be sunshine, as what the quote says. So, please Monk, do not give up, some will always stay by your side, including me. MC (MyComputer) 22:54, May 29, 2015 (UTC) >RE: All done. 18:05, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Its been taken care of. 17:11, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Osiris - Lambo? About my edit on the article 'Osiris', I have added 'in terms of appearance' in my edit, which should make it clear :) Ian1231HK (talk) 16:52, June 9, 2015 (UTC) : Okay, I think that should cover it, however, the fact really doesn't belong in the trivia section, as it's not really trivial. 16:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) : So should I move the edit to the 'Design' column, or just leave it?Ian1231HK (talk) 16:59, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :: Yes, good idea. Move it to design. 17:03, June 9, 2015 (UTC) ::: Done. Hope this works :) Ian1231HK (talk) 17:14, June 9, 2015 (UTC) >RE: Locked page No problem. I hadn't seen all the posts either but it involved GTA News and its sockpuppet GTA info, so I thought leaving it locked to new users should be a deterrent. Sam Talk 17:11, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Osiris Sad to see such a beautiful car that costs the same price as the Savage being as fast as a Panto, isn't it? AndreEagle17 15:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm getting used to it. I've actually discovered it's faster than the Zentorno, even in acceleration, meaning it's the fastest acceleration car in the game now :). I can't get used to the sound though...:(. -- 20:09, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Help Hello Monkeypolice188 I am new to the gta wiki and you seem like a very active and friendly person that could help me, if it is possible for you do you think that you could help me out learning how to use the wiki, it would be really nice! Please and thank youMrChipp (talk) 05:38, June 11, 2015 (UTC)MrChipp : Sure, I'll be going offline soon, (off to work), but when I return at around 3 PM (UK Time), I will help you :) 07:15, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you monkeypolice188 I decided to go to the wiki to talkt to people because on the social club people are rude. I just have some questions about the wiki like how do I edit and is there a way to directly send a message to another user, and how do I do reply to things on talk pages? Thank You MrChipp (talk) 17:42, June 11, 2015 (UTC)MrChipp ::::Ah, Okay. So most people on the wiki reply to messages they recieve on the sender's talk page (to do that, they click "leave message", which automatically creates a new section. Remember to make a new section, by changing the format (see the top bar when editing). Then sign off). On my talk page, and a couple others, I reply to recieved messages on my own talk page, so I can keep track of conversations. ::::When you visit a user's page (when searching, put "User:name of user"), you can visit their talk page, and click the "leave message" button at the right of the article. ::::When you want to reply, you can click the drop down arrow next to the "leave message" button, and click "edit", this will let you edit the entire talk page, so if you want to reply to a message that you've already replied to, you can leave a new message in the same section. ::::Hope this helps :) 17:52, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Update Hey Monk. Having played the new update recently, I must say that the Osiris really does perform bad. It oversteers way too much. The Windsor isn't that bad; it performs good but it should've been based on the Rolls Royce Ghost instead of the Wraith. The Virgo and Stirling GT are awesome. To me when flying the Luxor Deluxe in SP, it feels much slower than the original plane, and isn't worth that $10 million to me. Last but not least the Combat PDW isn't bad but not my weapon of choice. ( ) 16:49, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : I'm actually starting to like the Osiris. I love it's looks and some of its performance is alright. The sound is horrible though. The Stirling is really nice (hate that ugly round back though), and the other vehicles are OK. The Deluxe vehicles are just plain ridiculously over-priced. 17:47, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: For a plane that's just gold, it shouldn't be 10 million dollars. Nor should the Swift Deluxe be $5 million. Yes the Osiris does look good, but I guess we got to get used to its performance. The Stirling GT and Virgo both look and sound good and are good vehicles to cruise in. What do you think about the Windsor? ( ) 18:19, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 :::: I like the Windsor's rear and front. Especially the grille, I just prefer A) No livery, or B) the Cheetah livery (that's the only good one). It's a nice car, it's quite fast and nippy, too :) 18:22, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::: For me, I prefer no livery xD. I also agree with you on the rear of the Stirling GT. I really never liked vehicles with round backs anyway but I'll accept the Stirling xD. ( ) 18:26, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::: Yeh, the gullwing doors and the rest of the body (and the engine sound of course) make up for it. Besides, it looks much better when you stick a tire on the back to hide it xD 18:29, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : Whoops... Sorry about that. I was looking at the edits done by that Segura guy, and I happen to click on the edit tab on top. I didn't know it reverted the edits you made back to the guy's. --'Tony42898' (Talker - Blogger - ' ')-- 18:32, June 12, 2015 (UTC) : It's alright :) I was just flying through my emails, and quickly reverted yours (since I saw you accidently re-added the edit from Segura), not noticing you actually added content further down. My Apologies :) 19:18, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Probation I've had to set up the vote early because I won't be back until next Friday. You've done well so far and I see you keeping the role. Tom will handle the vote from now on. Good luck and see you next week. Leo68 (talk) 21:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) :Well, you've 5 votes already. Congratulations for passing your probation. MC (MyComputer) 11:00, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks guys for your votes. I'm very happy :). I honestly thought I wouldn't pass. -- 20:09, June 13, 2015 (UTC)